


Absentminded

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, HHW is mentioned too, Kanon also goes fuee, Kanon's gay thoughts, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: Kanon expected it to be a normal morning like any other. Until she received a text from Misaki.Misakii [7:38]: Hey Kanon-san, want to walk to school together?She swore the extra i at the end of the girl's nickname was just a typo. It totally wasn't because she had a crush on her.MisaKanon, Oneshot





	Absentminded

**Author's Note:**

> Today I got hit with THE BIG SAD(tm) so I decided I would write some pure MisaKanon to cheer me up! Because MisaKanon good! I've been struggling to write recently but that's because all my fic ideas are multi-chapter and I'm having lots of trouble on how to start them and write the beginning so I wanted to write something small like a oneshot and see how far I go with it
> 
> Do I headcanon Kanon as the cute ditzy one who daydreams a lot?  
> ...yeah maybe
> 
> Enjoy!

The soft chirping of birds raised Kanon from her sleep, groaning and opening her eyes in a slow, peaceful lull.

"Good morning," she said, to no one in particular, grabbing her chirping phone from her nightstand and sliding her finger across the bottom of the screen and ending the alarm with one last chirp. Kanon never considered herself a morning person, but she was a fairly quick riser and didn't mind being woken up as much after she switched her alarm to something a lot more pleasant.

Unwrapping her arms around her pillow and sitting up in her bed, her thoughts wandered to the recent band practice where she was "caught" yawning by her bandmates. After Kokoro claiming that "being tired means more yawning, and more yawning means less smiling!" and Kaoru following with something about "a cute kitten like her not receiving her beauty sleep", she turned to Misaki.

The other girl shrugged, being less noticeable from inside the large, hot, and quite furry bear suit. "Do you get to sleep on time, Kanon-san?"

Kanon nodded. "Yeah, but I think it's my alarm." She looked over as Kokoro's head tilt caught her attention from her peripheral vision.

"Hmmm, Kanon, you should make your alarm something really fun! Like party streamers! That would make you smile!" Kokoro's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of her own suggestion.

Misaki shook her head inside the bear as Kanon elicited a quiet "Ehhh?" and looked back over to her.

"Kokoro, I'm not sure that would help. After all, Kanon-san probably still has a default setting for her alarm, so making it something loud would just scare her even more."

"Fuee..." Kanon didn't like admitting she was scared of her phone alarm of all things, but Misaki was exactly right. "That... That might be the problem I'm having..."

"Kanon-san, have you tried any other sounds as your alarm? Maybe you can see if something softer will still wake you up."

"Okay," Kanon smiled. "I'll try different things and that might help."

Hagumi plucked at her bass from the back of the room. "Michelle's so smart!"

Kanon didn't need to see Misaki's face from inside the suit to know she'd have rolled her eyes at that one.

"Yeah. Thanks Mi-" Kanon stopped, catching herself. "Thanks, Michelle."

A ding from her phone cut her out of her daydreaming. Looking back down and turning on the screen, she noticed a message.

 

**_Misakii: [7:38]_  ** _Hey Kanon-san, want to walk to school together?_

 

Noticing the sender's nickname on her phone, she blushed. She swore the extra i at the end of the girl's nickname was just a typo. It totally wasn't because she had a crush on her. But if it was just a typo she would've changed it when she noticed. That is, if it wasn't too cute to change. Snapping herself out of her thoughts again, she tried to ignore the blood rushing to her cheeks as she started typing a response.

 

_**Kanon: [7:40]** Oh, good morning Misaki-chan! I'd love to walk with you!_

 

Was it too much? Maybe she shouldn't have said "love". After all, she didn't love Misaki. She just liked her. A lot. A really big amount. But she totally didn't have a crush on her or anything.

 

_**Misakii: [7:41]** Cool. I'm about five minutes away from your house, so I'll ring your doorbell when I get there._

 

The message came before she could continue her thoughts. She typed out a quick response of affirmation before putting her phone back down and changing out of her nightgown and into her uniform. Misaki wouldn't take long, so she wouldn't have the time to prepare much for breakfast, but she didn't mind. After all, she didn't want to make Misaki wait, nor did she want to wait for Misaki. She'd just pack herself more for lunch.

Not long after tying the ribbon of her uniform, her doorbell rang. Running to the door carrying her bag in one hand and a piece of toast in the other, she grabbed the toast with her mouth and used her now free hand to open the door and wave at the girl on the other side.

After a quick laugh and Kanon saying goodbye to her parents, the two began their walk to school.

It was awfully quiet, but neither of them knew the other would mind. Kanon knew she wasn't one who was good at starting conversations, and she always thought Misaki was the kind of person to only speak if she needed to. The two only engaged in some small talk, mostly about their bandmates, with Misaki having lots of crazy stories to tell about Kokoro and her misunderstanding that, yes, she is there during band practice, and no, Michelle is in fact not a real bear. Kanon always giggled at those ones.

"Umm... Misaki-chan?"

Misaki looked over at Kanon and raised an eyebrow.

"Has this... always been the correct way to school?"

Misaki smiled. Kanon would certainly get some teasing about her sense of direction if the other girls heard about this, but Misaki always found it cute. "Yeah, we're about ten minutes away."

Kanon nodded, hesitantly. "Okay... but I never remembered the crane being here..."

"Oh, yeah. They started construction here on Saturday apparently." Kanon could hear Misaki continue talking, but her eyes lifted up and her focus was kept on the large silver box, suspended in the air by the machine...

Kanon couldn't help but freak out. What if the crate fell? Surely it wouldn't happen, but the scene was still scary. She could imagine it vividly in her head. If a couple wires snapped, the crate would come hurdling down towards them.

She looked over at Misaki, whose eyes would widen before sharpening into a glare. But even with anger in her eyes, she would still whisper. "I'll protect you, Kanon-san".

If it came to it, maybe Misaki would push her out of the way, or hold her hand so she wouldn't get left behind when the two had to run. If she tripped, Misaki would certainly help her back up. Maybe Misaki would carry her out of the danger. Running away in Misaki's arms, she'd look up, the sweat falling slightly down Misaki's forehead as she huffed to get the two to safety. Her breathing would become fast, too. Just not for the same reason.

Wow, Misaki is really hot, isn't she? But it's not like-

"Kanon-san? Are you okay?" Kanon's thoughts were interrupted again, this time by a soft hand brushing against hers, and taking hold of her fingers.

"Fuee..!" Kanon looked back at Misaki, and took a deep breath. She could get lost in those eyes. "I'm... I'm okay, Misaki-chan. Thank you."

Okay, Kanon had to admit. Maybe it was totally like that.

**Author's Note:**

> ...cranes are not an irrational fear, those things could drop big crates from super high up and it's scary.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try and get to posting more regularly because I have ideas, I'm just struggling a bit to make them.
> 
> If you wanna discuss them or just plain talk to me, you can add me on instagram now! My instagram is kourii_hime and I post cool/uncool bandori stuff and make jokes.
> 
> ~ Kouri


End file.
